timepuzzlefandomcom-20200215-history
Van
Van is a horror novel by David Schlarmann. It is about a kidnapper called Bobby the muffin man. Later to find that the real villain is Mojo Man and was quickly stopped by Dale Ashton. You can read the book here: Van Made by: David Schlarmann Edited by: Jayden and Roman The 3 wheels were spinning in a fast manner. The handle was turning. The seat was getting wetter and wetter as little 5-year-old Laura goes down the sidewalk as the rain making her big wheel wet. Laura was in her rainbow raincoat racing down the sidewalk coming home from a four hour long big wheel ride around the neighborhood. All she could hear was the sound of rain splashing and landing on her wheels, making them slowly rust. She was only one block down from her house. She thinks, “My mommy is probably wondering sick where I am. I better hurry.” She starts pedaling faster and faster. She goes so fast that her little feet couldn’t go any faster. The big wheel then lost control, tipping over and falling on its side. Laura fell off the sidewalk onto the street, then quickly getting back up onto the sidewalk. A van coded in pure white pulls up to her. The man says, ”Little girl. Do you want to hop in and have some candy and ice cream? Maybe muffins. I make the best muffins in all of Ash Lane.” “I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.”, said Laura. The man says, “Your mom told me I can give you a wonderful ride any day. Therefore you can come in and have some nice treats, don’t you love ice cream?” “Yeah! Let me in! let me in!” Chanted Laura. Laura was only five so she was very gullible. In fact, so gullible that she fell for the trick. He started driving towards a lake. Laura heard a small click in the door, but she didn’t think much of it, “This is a lake sir,” says Laura. The man says, “The candy and other goodies are down here!” He accelerates the van towards the lake. “No!”, says Laura. It was too late though. The van comes in contact with the lake, creating a big splash. The van sinks to the bottom, making it the end of little Laura Dewitt's short life. Chapter 2 Laura Dewitt was young and playful, she was joyful, loved to play, and by all means, did not deserve it. Her family was corrupt though and would not care what would happen. Laura had the idea of making a simple mistake and being thrown in the closet for three hours, no food, and no water. Their politics were by no means good. They believed in deporting any human being living in the fifty states of the US that were not a Christian, white English speaker. When she was pedaling down Ash Lane, she was worried she would be late home and would be struck with a wooden spoon or maybe even a long metal belt or leather belt. She was forced to hope or pray that those unfortunate events wouldn’t happen. She would have to hope that her dad was not drunk enough to think he should hit her with a rolling pin. Her dad loved alcohol. So Much he felt like he couldn’t live without it for a single second. A cop showed up at the front door of the Dewidts house. They opened the door and said to Laura's mom, “Hello ma'am my name is Detective Dale Ashton. I’m sorry to say that your child was drowned in a lake by a runaway inmate from Ash Lane Prison who goes by the name of Bobby the Muffin Man!” “Who cares about that kid. She was too jolly anyway!,” said Mrs.Dewidt. “I’ll give you further information ma’ am. For now, I don’t have much information on this case.” Dale was a young man, twenty-five to be exact. He had blue eyes, black hair and was five foot three. He got in his car and drove to the Ash Lane Police Department to find where Bobby Muffin Man is. When he got to the police station, he witnessed something he never saw. Something he thought he would never see. Something so unseen that when he saw it he thought he was dreaming. The police were fighting, beating each other, and shooting at each other. When he saw that incident, he sped towards someone, tackled him down, and said: ”What is going on!” Then the man replied, “People are fighting to see if anyone knows where Bobby Muffin Man is.” Dale had an idea. He called the chief of the police department on Ash Lane to contact the FBI to settle everyone down. The sound of the FBI having to deal with other law enforcement would make a bad impression on the citizens and Dale didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. This whole incident would show up on the news. Dale hated bad reputations, in fact, some say it might be a phobia. When the FBI entered the building, they fired off some shots and yelled, “Everyone shut up!” Everyone settled down and the incident was over. The department went back to a quiet state. People were once again focused. “Bobby had a tattoo from the old factory. That might be where he is.” said an officer. Dale rushed to his car and sped over to the old factory. When he got there, he noticed the door was open. He loaded his pistol and rushed into the factory. “Hands in the air!” said Dale. The muffin man jumped out with his hands in the air. Dale noticed a remote in his hand. Bobby pushed the button and Dale heard a boom. He looked at the window and he was horrified. There was a cloud of smoke and fire at the children’s playground. Dale had a feeling in his stomach. He just lost the lives of over thirty children. Dale hadn’t seen something like that in years, and it finally came back. Chapter 3 Dale couldn’t believe his eyes. He was briefly blinded by the exceedingly bright light of the explosion. “Oops! What happened to the children?” asked Bobby in a sarcastically sweet voice. “You!,” said Dale. Dale whipped out his gun and shot Bobby in the foot, incapacitating him instantly. A door opens and 3 men in devil masks pull out weapons and fire at Dale. Dale gets behind cover and says to himself, “I don’t have time for this!” Dale fired back a few shots, taking out one guy and knocking down another. He lands a hit on another guys head, sending out a puff of some blood. They knocked down guy shot Dale in the foot but as he falls down he lands another shot. He was crawling towards the first aid kit but a lot of blood was coming out. Dale wrapped his wound in some foil covering the metal bars. He was then able to get the first aid kit and make it to the department. He walked in and said, “The Ash Lane Playground has been destroyed, taking children with it. Bobby the Muffin Man has gotten away but was injured. Expect for him to be weaker if you see him. You are authorized to shoot on sight.” “Alright go find him!” Every cop and detective left the department to find Bobby. The department was then as quiet and as dead as an abandoned house. It felt just like the aftermath of the Baker Street incident in 1974. Dale could never forget the casualties of the Baker Street incident. Dale stops daydreaming and gets back to work. Chapter 4 Dale entered a club to get a quick drink. He noticed he saw a man that kind of looked like Bobby. He thought he was just drunk on alcohol but he went in to check out who it was. It looked identical to Bobby. Dale asked, ”Who are you?” The man responded, ”My name is Mojo Man!” “LIES!,” said Dale violently. Dale through him down and was beating him up. The man hit him back, starting a bar fight. It wasn’t long before Dale took him down again. The man said crazily, ”Before I die, want a MUFFIN!” He pulled a muffin out and threw it at the bartender. The muffin exploded and everyone whipped out guns and started a riot. Everyone was attacking each other, throwing them around, shooting them, and starting fist fights. Dale jumped over the side and grabbed a shotgun from the wall. He had to conserve ammo so he had to only take shots if he knew he could hit them. He fired a shot and hit someone. The skin burst opened and some blood came out as the person fell to the ground. He hits another and another. He then misses and says to himself, ”I can't miss again.” He shoots Bobby in the foot and Bobby crawls away. Someone lit their drink on fire, starting a fire to burn the bar down. Dale burst out the window as he watches the bar exploded. He sees Bobby get in his car and drive away. “Uh!”, says Dale angrily because of Bobby getting away. Dale just had to report back to the department. He knew that Bobby was purposely going to the places Dale goes just to then slip through his fingers. It seems that Bobby always got lucky enough to survive something, whether its a gun wound to the stomach or baseball bat to the head, Bobby always got lucky and lived. When he turned on the radio he bearded a news speaker say, “Recently Ash Lane has been receiving many child murders, including the incident today at three pm this afternoon, when a young boy was taken by a middle-aged man with a beard. The kid was ten and was named Greg. Unfortunately, I can’t tell any more information. Today at seven pm, the Ash Lane Local Bar was destroyed. Witnesses say it was a lit bottle of alcohol on fire. Another witness said that a man through a muffin that exploded on impact, starting a riot throughout the bar. Well, that’s all folks. Stay safe and have a great night.” Dale couldn’t believe it. Another child was killed. He didn’t want any more children casualties so he decided to do something about it. He was going to trap Bobby with a squad of elite enforcements. He was going to stop Bobby once and for all. When he got back to the department he picked out three swat team members. He picked Joey, Tommy, and Robby. “Listen up!”, said Dale. “We have one goal and that’s it. That goal is… hunt down and kill Bobby the Muffin Man. We will not stop until he has been neutralized. Use any means necessary. No dissection advised.” They went to the weapon room and loaded up on ARS, shotguns, pistols, explosives, snipers, all the weapons they need to hunt him down. They drove to the old factory again. The factory smelled like rotting flesh since the bodies were left there to rot and shrivel. They busted through the door through a flash bang then looked away as the room fills with light and the loud ring noise. They fired off their shots and heard some squishy skin noises that sounded like a landed hit on someone. They went into the building and pulled out shotguns then started shooting everywhere. Seven men in devil masks come out with ARS and take down Joey. Dale and the two survivors seek cover and get behind it. “We need to pull a flank on them and maybe we can survive this!” said Dale seriously. “Ready! Go!” The rushed on all three sides and took down six men, leaving one left. The one man took off his mask, revealing that its Bobby. Bobby pushes a button on a remote and turrets came out of the walls shooting and killing Robby and Tommy, leaving Dale. Bobby said, “It seems your try so hard to kill me Mr. Ashton, but you fail so hard to just kill one guy. So pathetic!” He whipped out a pistol and shot Dale in the toe, amputating it. He then ran through the back door, once again escaping. Dale got back in his car missing a toe. He was so angry now. Chapter 5 Dale showed back up at the department knowing he would need more than three people. He went with fourteen people to come with him this time. Those people have put at least fourteen years of their life into training. Fourteen years. What a surprise to Dale. Aside from that, he needed to plan his attack on Bobby. His boss had just left to do “a job” as he said. No matter though. He got with his team and they got in the vehicle. They turned on the radio for some music. After only a few seconds of the song, an amber alert noise went off. The speaker said, ”An amber alert also known as child abduction has been pushed out in Ash Lane. Four children have been reported missing at about 4 pm today. The first kid is a seven-year-old white female with brown hair blue eyes and was last seen wearing blue jeans. The second child is at the thirteen-year-old black male with dyed red hair, brown eyes and was last seen wearing orange shorts. The third child is a six-year-old white male with blue eyes, dyed green hair and was last seen wearing a boardwalk T-shirt. The fourth and final child is a fifteen black female with dyed pink hair, black eyes and was last seen wearing a princess T-shirt. If seen please report to authorities.” Dale and the fourteen others hearts starting pounding. They had to move fast and find the missing kids. First, they had to deal with Bobby. They arrived back at the factory again. The bodies were even more rotten to the point to they were almost just bones. The door was wide open for once since Bobby always had locked the door they loaded their guns and went in. Gunshots go off but no one is in the first room. They hear something coming from the other door. They heard, ”I don’t want to be killed by some religious nut.” It sounded like a teenager. That must have been the teenage boy. Dale says, “I'll go first.” He opens the door and fires off a shot. He sees his boss tied up to a chair. Bobby says, “Goodnight to your boss.” He shoots his boss in the stomach and knocks the chair down. Blood starts pouring out of the bosses stomach. Bobby said, “Alright Dale! Welcome to the game show. Where its either win or DIE! We have four contestants. They all have been hooked up to a special device of mine. Let show you them. I present you the guillotine!” The white teenage boy was hooked up to it. A rope was around his neck and he was blindfolded. “Ladies and gentleman, have a round of applause for the rack!” The rack was rope hooked up to the black female and there was a wheel to pull on her limbs. “I also present you, the gas chamber!” It was a clear window box. The black male was in it. “Finally, I present you my favorite trap! I call it the head chomper. Do get it wrong. It might make you lose your head!” It was a piece of wood with a blade on top. The white female was hooked up to it. “Alright ladies and gentlemen! You have 30 seconds to answer a question. If you get it wrong you lose a life. Think of the children as life’s. You lose a life you lose one of them. The first question is… THERE IS NO RIGHT ANSWER OR ANY QUESTIONS. Ladies and gentlemen. A challenge round is starting! You have one hour to rescue these children. Every fifteen minutes you waste, a trap activates. This isn’t going to be easy, because I have some friends!” Fifteen men come through the door. “Ladies and gentle men. The challenge starts NOW!” The fifteen men open fire. Taking down three out of Dales fourteen friends. They all take cover and whip out their guns. Dale opens fire back at them and takes down five men. One of his friends take down three more. A hostile flanks them and shoots down seven more of Dales friends and then gets shot down. Dale and his four remaining friends take down more of the hostile until there is one left. The remaining one goes to a vantage point to get a grenade launcher. He fires the grenade launcher and takes down everyone but Dale. Dale lands a headshot on the remaining hostile and hears Bobby say, “You may have stopped him but forty five minutes have passed so you lose three children.” The guillotine opened and the boy was hung. The gas chamber turned on and the girl faced the most painful experience. Finally the rack was turned on and the boys limbs were hastily torn off and out of his sockets. There was only one girl left. He shot Bobby in the face and watched him hit the ground. He looked at him and heard him say, “I was forced to do this.” Dale took a moment to take that in. He was trying to find a way to get the girl out of the chamber. He found a lever. He pulled it and the door opened. The girl walked out and went with Dale and the rest of his squad to the department. He thought on his way to the vehicle,”What did Bobby mean? Was he good all along? Who was actually behind this? Was more kidnapping gonna happen? Were more kids gonna die?” Dale got nervous by the feeling that it wasn’t actually over yet and that more kidnappers will rise. Dale thought that someone is behind this and Bobby was just a coverup for the real person behind it. He also thought,”Why is there people with devil masks? What does that masks mean? Is the kidnapper the leader of a cult?” He wanted to uncover the truth so badly now. He was starting to not sleep. He got back to the police station to look for evidence. Dale got back with the others and opened the door. Dale’s heart stopped for a second. He had never felt so much horror in his twenty five years of life. He rubbed his eyes to hope that he was just seeing things. After all, he was tired and didn’t sleep for a day. He opened them again but it was still there. Dale wasn’t visioning. The whole department was destroyed, trashed, ruined. Everyone was dead on the floor. Chapter 6 30 minutes ago The department was quiet except for the noises of keyboard clicks and paper printers. A man with a hood and a backpack walked and said to someone, “A saw someone outside with a sniper.” The police officer took out a shotgun and walked out. The duffel bag man walked out to follow the officer. The duffel bag man shot the officer and took his gun. He put on a devil mask and went in to the department again. He whipped out his shotgun and other officers put on devil masks and started firing. It no longer sounded peaceful. It sounded rather scary. Bodies were flying all over the place. The police tried to fight back but were quickly outnumbered by the shotguns. The security room had 2 men looking at the camera. One of them pulled out a pistol to go out to take out the men. The other guy however pulled out a silenced pistol and shot the first guy in the back. He put on a devil mask and walked out with the others. The department was silent once again. 5 Minutes Later Dale was almost in shock. He never thought this would happen. A sudden feeling hit him. A sudden feeling like, the need of revenge. His anger had went beyond the peak of beyond. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to kill. He pulled a gun from his pocket and stared at it miraculously. He went home, not to sleep, but to plan. He got home and started putting up pictures of potential suspects on the wall. The three main suspects were a fake officer that no one knows, a parent, or his boss. His boss was a high suspect just because he got away without Bobby seeing him. It’s almost like Bobby knew he was going to die and was working for Dale’s boss. He turned on his radio and heard a news report, “Great news people of Ash Lane. Bobby The Muffin Man was found dead at the Ash Lane coal warehouse. However people, another child was found dead by the lake. A marker was written on him saying,”The Fear may make you tan, but there is no escape from the Mojo Man.” That is definitely the sentence folks. Tomorrow we hope to explain the meaning of this odd sentence.” Dale heard Mojo Man and immediately thought of when Bobby said that at the bar. It’s almost like he said he is doing work for the Mojo Man. The Mojo Man was his boss! That was it! Dale found it out. Bobby was just a puppet. The Mojo Man must be more powerful and more dangerous. Suddenly, Dales tv turned on and was displaying a black screen. Suddenly, the screen was glitching and then displayed a guy in a black hood with a devil mask. The devil was blue though. He must have been the leader. He then spoke, “Greetings Dale Ashton. My name is the Mojo Man. Isn’t this fun? I mean, its not every day where you cause this much chaos! Oh man, I haven’t even started yet. Consider the previous events as just a warmup for what I’m about to do. I’m gonna release a bomb that will destroy the entire city. That will happen in exactly twenty four hours at twelve am. As soon as that day hits, the bomb will drop. Don’t try snitching Dale. I’m watching you. If you do snitch, the bomb will explode now! So you better not tell anyone! That’s enough of me talking. We all are the Mojo Man.” He gave a wave and the tv shut down. Infact, everything shut down. Everything shut down. The entire city blacked out. No lights, no tv, no energy at all. Everything has been shut down. The city is no longer safe. They are very vulnerable to any attack. Dale grabbed his lantern and headed out of his apartment and searched around all of the city to try and bring the power back. After about forty five minutes, he found the panel. It was disabled and looked to easy to turn back on. Almost if, it's a trap. Dale picked up a piece of concrete and threw it at the panel. Someone was waiting, They didn’t realize it was a human before the reactions made them slice the concrete piece in half. Dale waited for the person to turn around. He pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed the guy in the back. He then turned the panel on and the power was restored. He went back home to take a moment to realize the city is being invaded. He needed to alert the mayor to put the city on lockdown so he dreaded towards the city hall. He opened the door and it wasn’t a surprised to him that the mayor had been assassinated. Everyone seemed to be dead at this point. He just didn’t expect anyone to be alive anymore. Everyone is getting killed. The cult has been rising more and more by the day. He decided to do it himself. He alerted everybody that the city is on lockdown and that the mayor is dead. He then walked out and headed into a hotel. He went up to the very top to get a scouting point. He already noticed people on top of the building before him. He heard one of them say, “Have you seen that Dale Ashton guy? I heard boss put him on his special death list. He said he was going to bomb the city. Only the scary part is that Dale is a master detective. He could probably kill us right now.” He was right because Dale shot them both and got to the vantage point. All he sees are Devil Mask people walking around as well as sirens of destroyed cars, and the smell of fires. It was pure chaos at this point in Ash Lane. It didn’t look like Ash Lane anymore. His phone started to ring and get thousands of Alerts saying to stay indoors and that there are fires everywhere. It was nothing Dale imagined. The Mojo Man was no average criminal. He was like one of those super villains in tv shows or movies, only real! Dale said to himself, “It's time!” He headed down to the factory to see if he was there. All he saw was a painting saying, 306 Ash Lane. Dale went down to the address and it turned out to be a hotel. It was huge and had a hedge maze. Dale didn’t realize that it was snowing since the lights went out. He went inside and saw a kid in a chair. There were about thirty men in devil masks guarding him. Then a blue devil masked man walked out. It was the Mojo Man. Dale had to think fast. The clock was ticking. It was getting close to 12 am. Chapter 7 Dale pulled out his gun and started shooting! Shots went everywhere. Only about fifteen men have been taken out. Then Dale decided to move to different cover. The blue masked man had a shotgun and was destroying weak cover. Dale took out most of the men except for one. The Mojo man grabbed the kid and took him with him. Dale tackled the other guy and screamed, “Where is he going!” Dales anger had almost taken over him. There had been so much death to the point that Dale had started to go crazy. The man spoke,”He is heading for the hedge maze!” “Thank you!”, said Dale. He shot the man and ran to the hedge maze. He saw the kid kick The Mojo Man and run into the hedge maze. The Mojo Man had no ammo so pulled out a hatchet to chase down the kid. The maze was cold and filled with snow. He started to chase the Mojo Man down. He saw him and shot him in the toe. It didn’t do much so he kept going. Dale managed to hit The Mojo Man in the foot and saw him run out to a crane. Dale chased him as the kid ran away. The Mojo Man was trapped and couldn’t go anywhere. He then took of his mask and revealed to Dale the secrets. It was Dale’s boss. Dales rage had become even larger. Dale was tempted to shoot but instead tackled him down. His bosses fingers were hanging on. He then chuckled and said, “There is no escape Dale. My men are coming.” “I already killed them!”, said Dale. His boss chuckled again and said, “Pull me up already.” Dale pulled him up with a sarcastic look of sympathy. He then pushed his boss of the crane and into the crane’s hook. The hook impaled him and ended it all. Dale headed down to tell the world that it has ended. The Next Day The tv news explained,”Great news people of Ash Lane! The Mojo Man has been put to an end by the heroic man Dale Ashton. He bravely stopped both Bobby The Muffin Man and The Mojo Man. That’s all the good news to day folks.” Epilogue Dale was in his apartment relaxing. Everything is over. The chaos has been stopped. He has done it. No more kidnapping. He then heard a noise outside. He checked it out and saw something. There were police sirens everywhere.